


Perturbation

by greekfreak2



Series: Changeabout [5]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, injured chibimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekfreak2/pseuds/greekfreak2
Summary: The apartment was dead silent.





	Perturbation

**Author's Note:**

> For Daiken Week 2017 - Hurt/angst
> 
> Part of the Changeabout 'verse

The apartment was dead silent, something that Ken wasn't used to. He took off his shoes and closed the front door softly behind him, making his way to the kitchen. Placing the shopping bags in his hands on the table, Ken closing his eyes to think. 

They had all been coming back from an outing when it happened. Chibimon had jumped out of Daisuke's bag in pursuit of a shiny something he had seen on the road. The car had come out of nowhere. 

He couldn't erase the image of the small blue digimon lying limp and unconscious from his conscience. It was there every time he closed his eyes, burned into his retinas.  


Once upon a time, he knew he would have had guiltily thought 'thank goodness it wasn't Wormmon'. But now, especially now, that thought gave him no comfort. Chibimon was a member of his family, his and Daisuke's family. There would be no relief until he was okay.

Taking a deep breath, Ken walked into his and Daisuke's bedroom. Daisuke knelt beside the bed, his hand outstretched holding gently onto Chibimon's small paw. Wormmon scuttled from his place at Daisuke's side, firmly attaching himself to Ken's leg. Other than the tapping of his legs, there was no sound. 

He leant down, pressing his lips to the top of his precious digimon's head. 

"Daisuke, do you need anything?"

The only inclination that his partner had heard him was the minuscule movement of his head in the negative. Ken knew that he needed space, some time to spend with Chibimon alone. Daisuke was a silent griever, much like Ken himself although he could count the times he had seen him this heartbroken on one hand. 

"I'll make some lunch"

He picked up Wormmon gently, smiling softly as the digimon nuzzled himself into his chest. Ken closed the bedroom door gingerly behind him and began walking toward the kitchen. 

"Ken-chan, Chibimon is going to be okay, yes?"

To be honest, he wasn't sure. It had been two days since the accident and Chibimon hadn't shown any sign of waking up. This was uncharted territory for them. What could you do in situations like this? Hospitals were out of the question and Jyou's family were un-contactable in Okayama. 

Ken continued walking, tears pricking at his eyes as the image of Chibimon's small body flashed through them again. 

"He should be"

Wormmon made a pained noise and Ken clutched him harder. It made sense that they had all had such an extreme reaction to the incident. It had been quite a few years since they had last battled, since their digimon and themselves being injured had been a commonplace occurrence. But this was new. An accident. In a place where digimon weren't equipped to heal. It had shocked him to his core with Daisuke completely withdrawing into himself.

The digital world had been closed to them periodically, sometimes open to them for months at a time before closing for just as long. He supposed now that it no longer needed protection, it was taking the time to close itself off to any potential threats. However, what that meant for Chibimon was that he did not have an easier way out of this situation. This time the digital world would not help.

Not for the first time since the incident, Ken waited for some vibrations from the digivice in his pocket to alert him to the Digital World's presence. And not for the first time, he felt nothing. 

Arriving at the kitchen, he slowly went through the motions, cutting up sandwiches and feeding small pieces to Wormmon on the kitchen counter beside him. Ken allowed himself a small smile. Sitting on the counter was a trait Wormmon had picked up from Daisuke. Ken blinked again and his smile dropped. 

He focused meticulously on his task. 

Handing the plate to Wormmon, they made their way loudly back to his bedroom; Wormmon's feet clunking against the wooden floorboards. Ken stood by the door as Wormmon scuttled over to Daisuke, handing him the plate before pressing against his side. Daisuke croaked a thank you before turning his head to Ken, hand still holding his partner's.  


Daisuke's face was covered in tear tracks, hastily rubbed face doing nothing to disguise his red eyes.

"Daisuke..."

He trailed off as Daisuke's eyes welled up with tears again. 

"He could have died"

Ken's heart broke.

He made his way to his boyfriend, shooting Wormmon a grateful look as he moved to allow him to gather Daisuke into his arms. 

"But he didn't"

He brushed some hair from where it had shifted over Daisuke's eyes before gingerly kissing his clammy forehead. 

"And he won't" 

Daisuke's arm tightened around him, the other unmoving where it held onto Chibimon. Ken hugged him back, his precious boyfriend who was hurting and deserved nothing but happiness. Daisuke was like the sun, bright and warm. Ken didn't want him to fizzle like so many others he knew. 

"When he wakes up, he's going to love that he has our bed to himself" 

Daisuke pulled away to face him as his lips twitched. "Yeah"

Ken smiled softly. "How long will we give him before we demand it back?"

"As long as he wants"

He wasn't sure how long passed that way. His legs were cramping from kneeling down and his throat was parched from holding back tears. Daisuke alternated between holding him close and pulling him away to turn his head to his digimon. 

Ken was contemplating going to get them both some water when a soft voice pierced his thoughts with an unnatural loudness. 

"Daisuke...?"

Daisuke's head snapped to the bed where Chibimon had spoken and Ken watched as his body instantly relaxed in his arms.

"Chibs" 

He pulled away from Ken, so, so gently picking up Chibimon as the digimon smiled tiredly up at him. 

"Hey Daisuke"

"Oh my god"

Daisuke was really crying then, Chibimon tiredly patting his arm, murmuring "I'll be okay" in a mantra. 

Ken smiled, relief washing through his body in waves. He stood up, noting his cracking joints and made his way to the door, more than happy to leave Daisuke to have Chibimon to himself for a while. 

"Ken"

He turned to see Chibimon holding out his hands like a child toward him. Daisuke smiled softly standing up and handing him over to Ken. Ken took him carefully and the little digimon buried himself into Ken's neck, nuzzling it softly.

Ken leaned his head into the comfort, willing himself not to cry. 

"You scared us"

Chibimon affectionately butted his head against Ken's neck. 

"I'm sorry. I'll be okay"

It was then that Ken could not stop the tears, burying his face into the top of Chibimon's head and clutching him tenderly to his body. Daisuke came up behind him, hugging him from behind and rubbing the back of Chibimon's head affectionately. 

Later, they would put Chibimon down and the younger digimon would fall asleep with Wormmon curled protectively around him. Later still, Chibimon would heal and be back to bouncing around the apartment at all hours of the day. And even later, Daisuke would join him on the fold out couch, no longer worried that Chibimon wouldn't wake up and they would get their first full night's sleep in a week. 

But for now, feeling Wormmon attach himself to his legs, Ken was content to have Chibimon alive and well, safe with his family.


End file.
